Action Comics Vol 1 900
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * Locations: * ** * ** * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Damon Lindelof | Penciler2_1 = Ryan Sook | Inker2_1 = Ryan Sook | Letterer2_1 = John J. Hill | Editor2_1 = Matt Idelson | Editor2_2 = Wil Moss | StoryTitle2 = Life Support | Synopsis2 = Jor-El hires a young newlywed and parent to devise a life support and food storage system for a small rocket. The hitch is it must be done in three days and though the brilliant young man can help save one life for his new employer he struggles when realizing he and his new family, not to mention everyone else around him will die in three days. He agrees to help but only if Jor-El allows him to say goodbye to his wife and daughter. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Locations: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Paul Dini | Penciler3_1 = R.B. Silva | Inker3_1 = Rob Lean | Colourist3_1 = Java Tartaglia | Letterer3_1 = John J. Hill | Editor3_1 = Matt Idelson | Editor3_2 = Wil Moss | StoryTitle3 = Autobiography | Synopsis3 = Superman is talking to Sarva, a gentle but powerful being. Sarva explains his past, that he had settled on the planet they are enjoying the holographic representation of. On this planet in return for its inhabitant's hospitality Sarva used his abilities to quell the Planet's natural disasters but one day it suffered the same fate as Krypton. Unlike Jor-El's rescue of his son, Sarva thought it best not to relocate the I'awa tribe to a new planet where they would have to struggle to survive. Years later Sarva ended being the last survivor of his race and that is when he met a superman for the first time. His new friend had also a handful of I'awa survivors and offered them a home in his interplanetary zoo. Upon telling his tale Sarva realizes he is a last son also. Was he wrong not to rescue the I'awa? Superman smiles gently and points out they aren't gods, they are only human. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sarva Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Geoff Johns | Writer4_2 = Gary Frank | Colourist4_1 = Brad Anderson | Letterer4_1 = John J. Hill | Editor4_1 = Matt Idelson | Editor4_2 = Wil Moss | StoryTitle4 = Friday Night in the 21st Century | Synopsis4 = Lois is rifling through her desk at the Daily Planet watched by a bemused Clark. Lois reveals that Saturn Girl has given her a Legion flight ring in case of emergencies. Curiosity piqued, Clark questions what his wife will do with it. To his surprise she invites his Legion buddies over for a party night so he can enjoy some much needed downtime. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** Items: * | Writer5_1 = David S. Goyer | Penciler5_1 = Miguel Sepulveda | Inker5_1 = Miguel Sepulveda | Colourist5_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer5_1 = Rob Leigh | Editor5_1 = Matt Idelson | Editor5_2 = Wil Moss | StoryTitle5 = The Incident | Synopsis5 = Superman meets Gabriel Wright, the U.S. President's National Security advisor, concerning over the former's interference in Tehran, where the Man of Steel had non-violently defended a large peaceful demonstration from the Iranian army, who were prepared to use excessive force for organizing such a gathering. Superman saw the demonstration consists of common people willing to risk harm in order to have their voice heard against an oppressive regime, and felt he should show his solidarity with the average person by merely standing beside the demonstration for a whole day. Subsequently, Superman's appearance inspired the populace to stand at his side until the demonstration peacefully disperse. Superman's actions angered the Iranian and United States governments, in which both viewed him as American "property" whose presence could have declare an act of war. As revealed by Wright since meeting Superman, the American government saw Superman as having gone rogue and marked him for death, as snipers armed with Kryptonite bullets are already have their sight trained on Superman. Superman is unfazed by Wright's and his superiors' incensed criticisms and states that he has grown tired of being an instrument of American policy, and that he is an American citizen and isn't a possession. He then declares to a stunned Wright that the next day he is going to renounced his American citizenship at the United Nations and continue to work as a superhero from a global rather than a national perspective. As Superman leaves, he reveals the outcome of the protest. It was one man to deliver a symbol of peace (a rose) to one of the soldiers. An unexpected courageous act that inspired him to stand up for himself. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabriel Wright Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * ** , *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Incident" was reprinted in Superman: A Celebration of 75 Years. * "The Incident" sparked interest upon release, with various websites reporting on its events: *Superman Renounces His U.S. Citizenship at the New York Times *Superman Renounces US Citizenship in ACTION COMICS #900 at Newsarama *ACTION COMICS #900 at ComicBookResources *Superman Renounces U.S. Citizenship in 'Action Comics' #900 at ComicsAlliance | Trivia = *The setting of "The Incident" sets during the real-life 2011-2012 protests in Iran. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2011, April (Publication)